


Termination of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Harry, Sad Louis, little louis, neglect?, unfair treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: “Daddy,” Louis sobbed, clinging tightly on to the elder as he pressed his face into his neck, seeking comfort from his daddy.“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry!” He wailed, babbling hysterical apologies over and over as Harry squeezed him tightly in his arms, shushing him gently and pressing reassuring kisses to his head.What on earth did they do to his poor boy?“It’s okay, Lou. It’s okay. Tell Daddy what’s wrong, darling. What’s happened?” He asked anxiously, smoothing a palm down his trembling back and holding him close, whispering softly to the distraught boy.





	Termination of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if this requires a warning because it's not really abuse or neglect or anything as such but it is sort of at the same time... unfair treatment at least.

Harry hummed as he pulled out a floral suit, brows creasing in contemplation. He _loved_ the detail, but he just wasn’t sure if he felt… _floral_ today.

Maybe not, he decided, sliding the suit back on to the rack before flicking through the next few half-heartedly. A knock drew his attention to the door, Zayn popping his head through with an unreadable expression on his face, dark eyes brewing as he gestured for the taller male to follow him.

“H, I think you need to come settle this.”

“What’s up, Z? Is everything okay? Is _Lou_ okay?” Harry questioned frantically, steps urgent as he hurried down the hallway with the dark-haired manager, mind racing with the endless possibilities of what could’ve happened to make him look so disturbed.

“I’m not entirely sure, but from what I can tell… It’s not good, H.” Harry felt his heart clench painfully at the words, breath hitching in a shocked gasp. He burst onto set, eyes darting around wildly before settling on his sobbing boy, stalking over on long legs to sweep him up into comforting arms.

“ _Daddy,_ ” Louis sobbed, clinging tightly on to the elder as he pressed his face into his neck, seeking comfort from his daddy.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry!” He wailed, babbling hysterical apologies over and over as Harry squeezed him tightly in his arms, shushing him gently and pressing reassuring kisses to his head.

_What on earth did they do to his poor boy?_

“It’s okay, Lou. It’s okay. Tell Daddy what’s wrong, darling. What’s happened?” He asked anxiously, smoothing a palm down his trembling back and holding him close, whispering softly to the distraught boy.

“I- I got… they don’t want me anymore.” Harry frowned, shooting a confused look to Zayn as he watched on worriedly.

“Apparently the director is firing him from this shoot, H.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked, perplexed by the sudden news- everything seemed like it’d been going well till now, so he didn’t understand what had caused this to happen. Zayn shook his head, lifting a shoulder in a helpless shrug.

“That… I’m not entirely sure myself. I tried to ask him, but he just said that he was not obligated to give a reason and so refused to ‘comment’. From the sounds of it, I don’t think there was a proper reason.” Harry turned back to Louis, the younger male trembling violently in his arms even as his sobs trickled down to light snivels.

“Baby, I need you to tell me what happened. Please. Daddy can’t help you if you don’t tell me, sweetheart. Daddy’s not mad, I promise, I just need to know.” He posed gently, bouncing his boy lightly in hopes of coaxing him to lift his face, the smaller male shaking his head and burrowing deeper into his neck.

“’S because I asked if I could have a break, I think. But I didn’t mean to be bad, Daddy, I just- I was tired. I didn’t mean to!” Louis choked out pleadingly, voice hoarse from his crying and shaking slightly- he was afraid that his daddy would be disappointed in him.

He didn’t want Daddy to be mad at him; wanted to be his daddy’s best boy, but he just was _so tired._

Harry frowned, the trench between his brows deepening at his boy’s words, alarm bells blaring in his mind.

“Lou…” He hedged cautiously, exchanging a sharp look with Zayn. The other male stepped forward, listening in concern to Louis’ words, face pinched with tension.

“Have you…. Have you had any breaks?” Louis shook his head negatively, whimpering as the curly haired male tightened his grip unconsciously at his answer, fury burning in his veins as his suspicions were confirmed.

“What the actual f- Oh no darling, Daddy’s not mad at you. Daddy’s mad _for_ you- this is not okay, baby, but it’s not your fault. Not at all.” Harry assured, eyes thunderous as he looked to Zayn, conversing silently with the manager. Zayn nodded affirmatively, stalking away with determined steps as he whipped his phone out to ring their lawyer.

“Are you okay, darling? Hungry?” Harry murmured softly, rubbing small circles into his lithe back, peppering little kisses into caramel windswept locks.

“No, thank you, Daddy.” Louis mumbled against his daddy’s warm skin, face still buried into the crook of his neck. Harry sighed, heart aching for his poor boy- Louis must’ve been at his limits; his sweet boy would never say a thing otherwise, and Harry was not going to let _anyone_ get away with this.

How could anyone think to treat him so poorly?

“’M sorry for being bad, Daddy…” Louis whispered quietly, small hands clenching timidly into Harry’s top. Harry sighed sadly, nudging his chin up softly with one knuckle, peering earnestly at his boy to ensure he really _understood_ what he was saying to him.

“You’re not bad, baby, not at all. You’re so good for Daddy, _the best,_ and it was not okay for them to treat you like this. It’s not your fault, do you understand, darling?” Louis hummed, giving a small nod before worming his way out of Harry’s grip and resting his head back onto his daddy’s broad shoulders, popping a thumb between his lips to suckle on.

“Daddy loves you very much, okay?” Harry whispered tenderly, cradling him protectively against his chest, Louis snuggling even closer at his confession, warbling out his affection from around his thumb.

“I lwove you too, Daddy.”

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one today guys! Hope 2018's treating y'all wonderfully so far! I've had a very crazy time recently... To cut the story very very short, basically what happened in this to Louis is what happened to me in real life (minus the crying).
> 
> anyways, so I got a new job, which I was so super excited about because my old one was getting really horrible and I really needed to get out as I was coming home every day upset and angry and very bitter about life... and because everything sounded great during the interview and in negotiation... till I signed the contract and that's when everything went to shit. It's quite a long story with a lot happening, but basically, they started going back on their word regarding my supposed work hours and such, not actually informing me or getting my consent before signing me up for this and that thing. These are all among other things that they started doing after I signed the contract with them. But the last nail in the coffin, so to speak, was when I actually started working and there weren't actually any proper breaks given- when I say 'proper' I mean none, and this was for a ten hour working day, which I'm pretty sure is illegal too by the way.
> 
> ANYWAYS, so today I woke up to this email with a letter that was a termination of my contract with them (it's a same day termination, and I've only been working 2 days btw) so I was absolutely like wtf. I wasn't surprised, no, and I'd been thinking of quitting within the week anyways, but even so, I'm just unsure what I'm supposed to do now since I've got things to pay for and no job... Sigh. 
> 
> Well. It is what it is. I'm not upset about losing the job itself, to be entirely honest... It's quite freeing. I can take time to focus on myself and the things I need to do now, at least. 
> 
> Sorry for unloading this on you guys, it's a rather long day for me, but I do genuinely hope that everything has been going well for you guys at least and if it hasnt, that it WILL get better for you. 
> 
> Keep your chin up and stay strong my lovelies xx


End file.
